Problem: An ellipse has its foci at $(-1, -1)$ and $(-1, -3).$ Given that it passes through the point $(4, -2),$ its equation can be written in the form \[\frac{(x-h)^2}{a^2} + \frac{(y-k)^2}{b^2} = 1\]where $a, b, h, k$ are constants, and $a$ and $b$ are positive. Find $a+k.$
The sum of the distances from $(4, -2)$ to the foci of the ellipse is \[\sqrt{(4+1)^2 + (-1+2)^2} + \sqrt{(4+1)^2 + (-3+2)^2} = 2\sqrt{26}.\]This is also equal to the length of the major axis of the ellipse. Since the distance between the foci is $2,$ it follows that the length of the minor axis of the ellipse is $\sqrt{(2\sqrt{26})^2 - 2^2} = 10.$

The center of the ellipse is the midpoint of the segment containing points $(-1, -1)$ and $(-1, -3),$ which is $(-1, -2).$ Since the two foci have the same $x$-coordinate, the vertical axis is the major axis. Putting all this together, we get that the equation of the ellipse is \[\frac{(x+1)^2}{5^2} + \frac{(y+2)^2}{(\sqrt{26})^2} = 1.\]Thus, $a+k = 5 + (-2) = \boxed{3}.$